My Book Drabbles
by accioamber
Summary: A book drabble. I picked ten statements from the Book Flowers In The Attic and went with it. Pretty good, if i dont say so myself.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on House. Those lucky people at FOX. :

A/N: I didn't make up this idea, I got it from Trishaelizabeth who got it from Anamatics over at livejournal. I just thought it was an awesome idea. "Pick a novel (or book), preferably one of more than 100 pages in length, and take the first (full) sentence off of the top of page; 10, 20, 30, 40 & ect. Until you have ten (or thereabouts) quotes. Take said ten (or so) quotes and write drabbles based on them. You can use the whole quote, or just a section, even a word – all that matters is that you stay faithful to the first sentence part of the challenge."

I chose "Flowers in the attic" by VC Andrews, My favorite very strange book. :

My breaks are househousehouse.

HouseCam, WilsonCam.

**Househousehouse**

" '**How's my Cathy been?' he asked softly, as I peeked from beneath my arm."**

Greg House perched on the end of his 6-year-old daughter Cathy's bed and tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. She was angry because he'd had to go back to work the night before and hadn't been home to get her ready for school. That's what nannies were for, though, right?

"Cathy, you know Daddy's job is hard. You know I can't choose my hours. If I could, don't you think I would be here with you?"

"No! You'd probably be with Uncle Jimmy…" she sulked. Tears filled her pretty blue eyes.

He knew what was coming next, so he held open his arms.

And she dived into them. He stroked the top of her head, and rubbed the small of her back.

He whispered, "Daddy's little girl."

**househousehouse**

"**Everything was blackened and charred by smoke and fire." **

House sifted through the rubble of what used to be his apartment. The superintendent had told him the cause, but he hadn't really been listening. Something to do with a gas leak, or something.

All he knew was that almost everything of his had been burned to pieces. Hardly anything was left. He wandered over to his beloved piano, barely recognizable.

He'd never play it again.

And his guitars…burned to smithereens. Nothing left.

He smiled faintly at the sight of a charred orange prescription bottle. Odd that this, of all things, would survive the fire.

He was wrapped up in his intense sadness when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Cameron whispered softly, "It'll all be ok."

He knew with her there to help him through it, it would be.

**Househousehouse**

" '**It's a huge, beautiful house, and they keep adding new rooms to it, though Lord knows they have enough rooms already.' "**

A ten year old Greg House stepped through the front door to his aunt and uncle's huge house. Even the foyer was terrifyingly huge.

"Your room's upstairs, Greg." His kind Aunt Amy said to him in a quiet voice.

"Where upstairs? God, isn't this house big enough for just the two of you? You two can't have any kids, so why's this place so huge?"

His aunt reeled back at the child's nastiness. "I see your parents' death hasn't dulled your mean demeanor, Gregory!" She snapped back.

"You shut up!" He yelled, advancing threateningly towards his aunt. He was only ten, and a tiny ten year old at that, but he wasn't above throwing a punch or two. Even at his aunt.

"Alright, Greg, alright, just go upstairs. Go on now!" His Uncle Evan said ushering him upstairs. Evan sighed.

"This is going to be fun…" muttered Amy.

Greg crouched on the floor outside his room, thinking of his new life in this big, grand house.

**Househousehouse**

"**It sounded reasonable, I guess, for we did have all we could handle since the twins refused to walk."**

House and Wilson tramped through the snow on their way to the hospital, both of them sporting a twin on each hip, House a bit awkwardly than his friend.

"Can't you two walk? You're heavy!" House muttered through his gritted teeth. But the kids were both asleep. They'd already expressed their intense hatred at going to Daddy and Uncle Jimmy's work in the middle of the night, anyways.

"Should we drop them off with Cuddy, since we've got to work, and they refuse to walk? She's got a couch in her office."

House smiled at this evil plan. "Sounds good to me…" he loved bothering the administrator, and two screaming sleep-deprived twins sounded like 'bothering' to him.

Househousehouse

"Fire. Always I was to think of fire and how to escape."

House sat on the fire escape at Wilson's apartment and stared out at the moon.

He'd been failed again. Cameron hadn't been there. Granted, she hadn't said definitely whether she'd be there or not, but he'd just assumed she would be.

He'd sat in that restaurant, alone, for over two hours before giving up. He'd thrown a 20 dollar bill on the table and left.

"I don't know, House. I just don't know. Probably."

"Bullshit," he muttered into the freezing air as he thought back to the way he'd aggressively left the restaurant alone. Why hadn't she come? Had he mistaken the signs she'd shown him?

Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes tugging on his own. He looked down, to see her climbing out of a taxi, soaking wet, like she'd been standing in the rain. Like her car had broken down on her way to somewhere important.

**Househousehouse**

"**My heart seemed to flip over."**

Wilson's heart beat madly in his chest whenever he looked at her.

Whenever she tossed her pretty brown hair over her shoulders.

Whenever she smiled, or frowned, or laughed. Whenever her intensity got to be too much for herself, and she'd coil back, draw back.

He loved her. Everything about him loved her. His mind and heart were actually in agreeance for once.

So why couldn't he say anything?

**Househousehouse**

"**Disconcerting, the way my brother was watching me and my reactions." **

House and his little brother were sitting in a room facing each other.

The therapist had said if they watched each other's reactions, they could better understand each other, and ergo, better understand each other.

14 year old House cleared his throat and said, "This is a crock of shit."

10 year old Ben just stared more intently. "Mom said we have to do this, so you might as well just suck it up and do it." He inched closer.

"Get away from me, what are you doing? Stop staring so much! Weirdo…"

"Yeah, I'm the weirdo…" Ben muttered.

"We'll never understand each other. This is pointless." House said.

Ben rolled his eyes.

**Househousehouse**

"**We had brought along a checker board, and that's what I wanted to do-not stick my nose in an old book."**

"Come on, Cameron…" whined House. "I don't WANT to read, I want to play checkers!"

"Geez, you're like a four year old. Just give this book a chance. It's very beautifully written." She said, gesturing to the old book tossed casually on House's side of the bed. They were vacationing in Florida.

"You know what I could give a chance?" he muttered.

She scoffed at him over her book. "Oh, please."

He rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

**Househousehouse **

"**I see them all the time, in my dreams." **

House's small little girl, Emily, was stiff underneath the bed.

She was terrified. "Daddy, I'm scared." She said softly.

"Of what?"

"The bad things."

"Do you see them in your dreams?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Just think of happy things, like a rainbow or a kitten." He tried to pacify his daughter.

And so she closed her eyes. It had worked.

**Househousehouse**

"**The strangest expression flickered momentarily in her eyes." **

Her eyes had lit up softly when he'd said, "I want to go out with you."

She'd been happy, of course, but besides that, what?

Scared. That was it. Cameron was scared of Greg House. Scared she'd break his heart.

Scared that he would break hers.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance…" she muttered, and smiled, sliding her hands into his.

**Househousehouse**

A/N: R&R!


End file.
